


Do you ever think of me?

by fallenpetals



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool angst, wade u dumbass, why u gotta do urself like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: Thanos was defeated, and Wade Wilson somehow got the Infinity Gauntlet.Wade saved everyone- but sacrificed something important for it.NOT MCU.





	Do you ever think of me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this for an "angst competition" over in the IronDad Discord! Enjoy~

It was supposed to be black and white.  
Use the time stone. Fix everything. Go back to before he met Peter. Prevent Spidey from ever having to deal with his bullshit.  
But Wade could still remember. Why did he remember?  


"I wish I could forget you," He found himself saying out loud on multiple occasions.  
Every time he closed his eyes, he wanted to go back. He wanted to find Peter and see that smile again, outside of his memory.  
But he couldn't.  
-  
"Wade- is that the gauntlet? Where's Thanos?"  
"Dead." Wade wasn't his usual happy, upbeat self. Peter expected a pun or a joke. Anything.  
"...What are you going to do with it?"  
“I’m going to do what I should’ve done from the beginning and stay the hell out of your life.”  
"What do you mean?"  
Wade sighed, waving his hand around, specifically pointing to the Time Stone. "Go back before we met. Keep you out of my shit."  
"You- you can't!"  
"I only came to say goodbye. See you one last time. All that sappy stuff," Wade sat down, staring at the sunset. "Not that it would matter, you'll forget everything anyway."  
"We can start over. I’ll do everything - anything! Just, please, don’t leave me. You can’t abandon me - not like everyone else. Not like May, not like Tony, not like MJ, Harry, Gwen... Wade, you can't! You don’t get to give up!” Tears streamed down Peter's face as he tried to pry the gauntlet off his boyfriend's hand.  
Wade shoved him off.  
Peter was beaten, inside and out. So much had happened, a chain reaction causing his friends and family to leave him.  
And now the only person he had left...

“So… This is it, huh?” Wade completely ignored Peter's begging.  
"You're not going to reconsider, are you?"  
"It's for the best Petey. Everything that happened to you was my fault."  
Peter scoffed at him, "You couldn't have predicted Thanos."  
"Okay, besides that."

They were quiet for a while, taking in the sunset together one last time.

Wade stood up.  
"You're really going to do this?" Peter's voice cracked slightly, threatening to force him into tears.  
"Don't wish me the best, Spidey." Wade smiled, gripping the gauntlet as everything else faded away.

"You were my best."  
-  
“Do you ever think of me?” Wade thought out loud one day, walking around his kitchen.  
He started shaking his head, letting out a cold laugh. "Can't think of someone ya can't remember."

But what he didn't know was that Peter did remember.

He just remembered things differently. He didn't know these were memories, he thought they were just weird dreams.  
Dreams of a man with burns all over. Dreams of a man with swords on his back and an exceedingly contagious laugh.

Dreams of a man named Wade Wilson.


End file.
